Your Shopping Cart
by dearharuki
Summary: Another sigh, "You don't need the Signer. You have me." -KiryuxCarly-


Your Shopping Cart

**KiryuxCarly**

-This is under the belief that the Dark Signers live within their lair. As far as I know, this hasn't be confirmed nor has it been denied in the anime, so I'm sticking with my thoughts on the matter since it helps the plot some.  
We're excluding the fact that Misty lived by herself while Carly was still normal. ;P -  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh! 5D. If I did, Dark Signers would be able to return to themselves. .-.

* * *

There were things far more restless then children card games, he mentally decided as he got yet _another_ shopping bag to carry.

It was the Dark Signers funny idea to have _him_, Kiryu Kyosuke, former Team Satisfaction leader to try and make the new Signer into their gang to feel at home, mainly because he's the only one closest to her age. He didn't get why Misty couldn't do it herself, especially since she understands the girl more then he does, but Rudger insisted he was the one that had to complete the task. He wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to see the giant-marked male soften up, or it was so Rudger can have Misty for himself-- Kiryu shuddered a bit at this-- but nonetheless he wish he wasn't himself right now. Why, he'd rather become friends with Yusei again over this torture, and that's saying something.

"Geez woman... I'm not a fucking shopping cart!"

She chose to ignore his words, zooming from store-to-store in the mall in order to get some clothing, bed sets, plushies, anything to try and make her new room more homey. Kiryu sighed as he gave up for the umpteenth time, deciding that she wasn't even worth the energy to try and convince. Apparently, all of these items she's buying is going under Rudger's credit card-- how Rudger even can afford money when he's too busy scheming to plot the world, Kiryu didn't know. As long as all of this junk is not going under his account, Kiryu is safe to go. _Besides_, he mentally noted, _these items might help her feel a bit more welcomed... to let her know that we're now on the same side. It's annoying, but something we both have to accept._

Hours later, they finally emerged from the mall, Carly looking a bit more chipper then she has earlier as Kiryu was too busy trying to catch his step with the amount of bags he was carrying. He'd _much_ rather reunite with Yusei rather then to hold onto all of this crap.  
"Kyosuke-sama... thank you."  
He blinked a bit as he spared a glance at her features, mentally regretting doing so as he noticed how... innocent she seemed in her regular state. No matter all of the chaos she's seen before she turned into a Dark Signer and after she has, she seemed unaffected as she still had that naive look spewed across her face. He didn't know which feeling tugged on him more, the feeling to make sure her world was corrupt or the feeling he could try and view things the same way she has. It might help his sanity keep on track. He paused a bit, carefully thinking his next few words out, he wanted to get the point that he never wanted to do this again without hurting her feelings.  
"Er... yeah. Next time, though, we're going to go to the fucking amusement park or something."

He mentally cursed at his choice of a destination as her eyes shadowed, head looking down upon the floor as he knew he hit a sore spot in her heart. He hated her 'naive' state, but he hated her depressed state even more, after all that damn state dragged him be her shopping cart.

"Jack..." He heard her whisper, so tightly, as if the words stung her lips. He _REALLY_ regretted saying a single word to her, wishing he stuck with a simple, 'You're welcome'. But, then again, this is Kiryu we're talking about. Normally he'd love to see pain in others, but when it comes to this goddamn girl... the last thing he wants is to see her face in tears.

He sighed as he shifted his posture, making sure the bags were securely tight within his arms and hands as he continued staring at her, noticing that she was shaking and perhaps trying not to make herself break down right then and there.  
"Nagisa.." He mumbled, walking up to her as he kept eye contact with her, "You're going to need to forget about him. He's the godda--- enemy." He caught himself before he cussed at her, knowing that it'll only cause a fight he's too mentally drained to counter.

"I know..." She muttered, her eyes still set downcast. Kiryu mentally rolled his eyes at the thought, _of course_ you do. We've been trying to get that through your skull these past five weeks! But, then again, no one bothers listening to what he thinks.

"It's just that... It's hard, you know? It's hard that I can never see him again and wonder if he even thinks of me."  
Another sigh, "You don't need the goddamn Signer. You have me."

Oh. Shit. He didn't meant for that to come out.

Her bloodshot eyes shot up as she stared at him, eyes widening as a new gush of tears appeared among her eyes. If you squinted, you could see a tint of pink clashing among her cheeks.  
"...Kyosuke-sama?" Her voice was questioning, her eyes having confused written all over them. He sighed tiredly once more.  
"Kiryu. Call me by my name."  
"A-Ah... Yes...!"

He didn't even bother to hear her reply, walking on ahead as he approached his D-Wheeler, assuming she was all set to head back to the lair. He was going to have a hell of a time explaining to the boss about the budget down the drain. As he was putting the bags at open spaces, giving a few for Carly to hold when the D-Wheeler ran out of slots, he started the engine as Carly boarded the vehicle, being behind him as she pressed their bodies awfully close.

It was a painful silence, the only sounds heard were mere cars and stop lights.  
"Kyo--- Kiryu... thank you."  
"Hn." He didn't bother replying, knowing that he might screw up his choice of words again.  
"I... I need to---"  
"You don't 'need to' do anything, Nagisa."  
Her eyes flew up, a unreadable expression on her face that Kiryu failed to see.  
"All you need to do is recover. That's your main priority right now."  
"But.." He cut her off again.  
"And, if you need some help..." She could hear him sigh, "I'm here for you."

She remembered Jack saying those words when news that she lost her job filled her mind. Stating that he'll never leave her side unless she wants him too. Hearing them drift out of Kiryus lips was entirely different. Jacks was warm, loving. Kiryus was cold, distant, yet showing that he cared. It was a mood that she could get used to as she smiled cheekily, her cheeks becoming rosy. Of course, Kiryu was oblivious to this as he focused on driving, slightly relieved that the girl decided to shut her mouth to think a bit. It was something that he soon learned to cherish whenever he was with her.

"Kiryu..." She tasted how the name sounded on her lips, different, but somehow it felt right to say. Kiryu in response muttered a simple, "What?" As he made a turn, relieved that they were so close to the lair.

"Maybe... we could go to the amusement park sometime."  
He chuckled a bit, finding it awfully ironic that she suggested the same destination that led her to break down.  
"Heh, whatever you say Nagisa. I just don't want to be the fucking shopping card."  
She ignored his last sentence, resting her head upon his shoulder as she felt him stiffen a bit, but then relaxed all the same.  
"Oh, and Kiryu...?"  
"Hm?"  
"Carly. Call me by my name."  
He grinned, something that went unnoticed by the girl as he gave a small nod, performing another turn with his D-Wheeler.

Maybe, just maybe, he could get used to this goddess after all.

* * *

-- **AN: **Well, there you have it! My first -actual- Yugioh! 5D fanfiction to the crack pairing of KiryuxCarly. :P To be quite honest, I'm more of a fan of JackxCarly myself, but this pairing is cute as well. I'm sorry if Kiryu seemed rather OoC, I tried to make sure he was soft yet at the same time keeping his demur, as well as tried to add some fluffy parts while making sure his OoCness was in tact. I think I failed miserly. Nonetheless, I imagine Carly to act like how she's acting through the fic, especially after the fact that she's now a Dark Signer. I could imagine how difficult it would be for her to try and fit in, so naturally she needed another friend.

Nonetheless, Feel free to review and favorite, it inspires writers to write even more! I might end up making this a oneshot collection of KiryuxCarly if some people demand it. I might also post up a JackxCarly fic sometime soon as well.~


End file.
